Scars Left by Time
by deepreader
Summary: Kylie is special - she can travel through time and space. So when the time-line of Harry Potter is altered for the worst, Kylie is sent by her mentor to restore the original time-line. Yet within these trials, she just might rediscover herself.
1. Prologue: Kylie

A.N.: I'm back again after a long hiatus. Let's see...Army training, college, deployment to Afghanistan...what's not to like? So here's my newest attempt at a fan fiction. If this story goes well, I might attempt to convert parts of it into an original story.

So sit back and enjoy.

Prologue: Kylie

Her blue eyes fluttered open slowly. Her body was in pain and ached everywhere; she could swear that even her eyelids hurt.

After straightening out her black hair, she got to her feet and observed her surroundings. The plain – that was the best word for it – was devoid of any form of life. A thin gray mist covered the ground and the air.

A figure in a white robe stood with his back to the girl, his arms crossed as if in deep thought. The figure's hood made it impossible to determine the back of its head. "You've finally made it, Kylie," the deep gruff voice of a man spoke.

"H-How did you know my name?" she asked, confused. Everything felt so new to her. Last she remembered she was in the front passenger's side of her friend's car just joking and chatting away.

"Kylie, do you know what happens to you after you die?" the figure asked, turning to face her. His face was unreadable due to the hood.

She looked a bit dumbfounded as she shook her head.

He removed the hood from his head. "You, Kylie, are special." His green eyes – rather, eye, as his auburn hair covered his left eye – seemed to bore into her mind. "You're a Scarwalker."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Kylie screamed. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Sorry, Kylie, but you died," the man, who introduced himself as Alpha, remarked. "You see, what happened is-"

"Shut up!" she screamed again and started pacing. "This can't be happening. I'm not dead. This can't be happening..."

"Well," Alpha said, "true. You aren't dead..."

Kylie stopped and looked at him. "But you said I died!"

"Yes, _died_," he explained, "but your spirit reformed here."

"Because of my...powers..." she stammered. Kylie stared at her hands. "What did you call me? A Scar-what?"

"Scarwalker," Alpha explained again. "One who can travel through time and space – or space-time – by using scars."

Kylie's confused expression didn't leave her face, so he continued. "Scars left by time – or, more specifically, time travel. Traces that have ripped at the "fabric of space-time"." He air-quoted the last four words of his statement as Kylie began to pace again. "Tearwalkers call them 'tears' instead of 'scars', but it really doesn't matter in the least. Tearwalkers are what you'd call time travelers, but instead of using scars, they leave them behind," he explained quickly. "We don't have much time, pardon the pun. There's a world in need of fixing."

* * *

"Magic? You're joking, right?" Kylie asked sarcastically after Alpha explained the situation.

"Oh yes, my dear. Magic in their world is very much real. The time-line, however, has been altered and not for the better." He pulled up a blue oval shaped object from the floor and transformed it into a box. Through it Kylie saw the world to which she was traveling.

"This world was supposed to have seen the end of its darkness, but some Scarwalkers have tampered with it," he told her. The picture changed to show a man with unruly black hair – Kylie thought it was blacker than her own – and green eyes with slits for pupils. His expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts or feelings. She got a bad vibe just from looking at the man.

"This is Harry Potter...or was before he was possessed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord of their world." The image changed once again to show ruins of cities, some of them recent, and entire massacres of people by this man and/or his followers, from what Kylie surmised.

"Oh Lord," she whispered as the destruction and murder occurred before her.

"I suspect that the alteration happened during the man's school years. As you are new, though, we must wait and train your powers first. Don't want you to end up halfway fused to a rock or something," Alpha joked as Kylie looked at him in horror.


	2. Chapter One: Mission

Chapter One: Mission

It had taken several weeks, but Kylie had finally mastered the basics necessary to travel through time and space without getting herself killed or fused with some part of the environment.

Alpha had presented her with a black cloak as a 'gift' to her mastery of basic time travel, to which she had scoffed.

"It's to disguise you," he argued. "They wear robes all the time. This isn't much different."

"But disguise me as what? A pedophile?" She had refused it.

Today, she wore her black cloak over her clothes. Alpha had taken it upon himself to get some new clothes for Kylie after her initial shock. They had also moved to a small house that Alpha had built "out of force of habit" despite the fact that there was no weather in their space – and it was a space, as Kylie had found out, between the worlds – nor did it exist within time, effectively rendering them immortal.

"Well, kiddo, it's about time. The world has fallen deeper into darkness because of the time we had to spend training you, but it will be worth it."

She eyed him. "I appreciate the training, but why can't you go?" she asked again. "I could stay here and guard the place, you know."

His expression said it all. "I told you, it's because you do not know, first, how to go to other words. I like to eat, you know. Second, if we are attacked, you cannot defend yourself."

"I can too!" she protested, mentally kicking herself for sounding so childish.

"Against people who can use their powers in an instant? I don't think so," he argued. Kylie didn't protest as she knew he was right. She turned her gaze to the portal she had opened.

"I've opened the path to August 2nd, 2006," she informed him. "It's in this new future."

Alpha nodded though she couldn't see him. "You will be fine. We just need to figure out what caused this and prevent it. Simple."

"Easy for you to say," she retorted, looking over her right shoulder. "You don't have to deal with it." Looking forward again, Kylie boldly walked through the portal.

"Good luck," Alpha whispered. "Give 'em hell."

* * *

After stepping through the portal, she encountered a familiar scene – a purple pathway. It branched off into almost infinite paths and Kylie could see others like her using the time-stream to travel to various times. The 'sky' was a haze of purple.

Straight ahead of her was the time-line she sought. It was shaped like a scar and pulsated red (the sign that the time-line was in danger, Alpha had told her, but only she could see it as she had linked the space to it). She began running towards the scar; she couldn't stay in the time-stream forever or she would begin aging rapidly.

Other Scarwalkers and Tearwalkers passed her, but she paid them no mind; this was her mission, her quest. They couldn't see the red scar anyway as she couldn't see any other scars.

Running quickly and ignoring everyone else, she darted through the scar.

* * *

If Kylie would've guessed, she would've said that she had stumbled right into a war zone. She exited the scar and dispelled the portal.

Where she had ended up was not pleasant. Ruins of a city had met her eyes first. Once she had her bearings, Kylie passed a fraction of her power into the ether of that world's time-line. What she felt made her dry heave.

The world had seen quite a bit of war, that much was certain, but the darkness of the past...she guessed 11 years...was unbearable. It had started out only small, but it had slowly grown until it enveloped the world. This world was on the brink of being lost to darkness.

Kylie brought her power back and searched the ruins of the city. Corpses, some recent, laid everywhere. She was startled by the lack of injuries; they had just died. A lot of buildings were still standing; some of them were smoldering.

"This was recent...maybe a few days ago," she thought out loud. Kylie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began walking forward.

In a few seconds, her power came through and she saw time begin to reverse itself. Fast moving blurs showed that she was going back, though she couldn't tell what was happening. Kylie continued to walk until she felt it was a safe time to stop and open her eyes.

Suddenly yelling filled her ears – shouts to get away, shouts of pain, and noises she couldn't quite understand. Spotting a nearby alleyway, Kylie took off top-speed down it, hoping to avoid the conflict.

Alpha had not given her any classes on the world itself, so she had no idea for what she was looking. That was, until she saw a group of four people wearing black cloaks with sticks in their hands. The sticks, she found out, gave out lights that, when they connected with people, would cause them to die.

"So this is magic," Kylie whispered. She kept to the shadows and began noting the people in the group. She noted two males, a female, and one with a mask. The female seemed to be enjoying herself in a rather sadistic manner, laughing and making noise that one could mistake for singing. One of the males had really thick sideburns and the other male must have been Harry Potter.

"Was," she reminded herself. "It's the possessed Harry Potter now." That much she knew about Voldemort.

The carnage continued. Now buildings were being destroyed by the magic the four possessed. They didn't seem to have any real goal in mind; just murder, destroy, cause destruction, etc. Kylie thought that maybe it was a fear tactic.

Sadly, it was working; people fled from the group in doves. Kylie stayed close to the shadows and followed the group, trying not to bump into the fleeing populous.

The closer Kylie got to the group the more her hair stood on end. They suddenly stopped in front of a shabby looking boy; he didn't look much older than she was. She was close enough now to make out what they were saying.

"You! You must be helping the resistance movement!" Harry/Voldemort spoke, his voice a distortion between a teen boy and a man of a demon. The boy's eyes grew wide.

"No! I would never betray you, my lord," he answer, sounding much stronger than his expression implied.

"Liar!" the woman half-hissed, half-screamed. "He lies, my lord!" Kylie felt very much distressed for the boy, but she couldn't do anything against magic.

"If you wouldn't betray me," Voldemort said, leaning down and grabbing the boy by the collar, "then you will tell me if you have seen any rebels around here."

"My lord, there have been none," the boy explained. "Not that I know."

The Dark Lord set the boy down again. "Very well." He pointed his stick (Kylie had figured out it was a wand) at him. "_Avada Kedarva!_" he screamed. A green light shot from Voldemort's wand and hit the boy square in the chest. He crumpled over, obviously dead.

Kylie now knew what and whom her enemy was, but she did not feel any better about it as she traveled back to August 2nd, 2006.


	3. Chapter Two: Rebel

Chapter Two: Rebel

Once Kylie had returned to August 2nd, the bile in her stomach was vomited onto the dirt. How could Voldemort be the way he was?

After her stomach had settled, Kylie began to think. She was only a new Scarwalker; there was no way she could time travel all the way back to reverse what had happened. She could 'time-hop' her way back, but it would take a lot of her power and time – or the Scarwalker concept of time, anyway – wasn't on her side.

There was always the threat of the evil Tearwalkers that had already damaged the time-line.

Kylie multi-tasked, deep within thought yet searching the ruins for any clues. As of right now, she was stuck in the current time; she did not wish to use her power for fear of exhaustion.

A sudden rush of voices caused Kylie to hide, listening to the conversation from the strangers.  
"Looks like another one's gone," a female's voice observed.

"Blimey, they really destroyed it," a male's voice said, sounding both fearful and in awe.

_You have no idea_, Kylie thought. The female spoke again.

"Yes, Ronald, they really did." She sounded exasperated. "We need to search for survivors."

"In this? Hermione, there's nothing left," the man named Ronald argued. "And what if they come back?"

There was nothing but silence from the girl named Hermione, so Kylie assumed she had managed to convince him otherwise. From what she could tell, the two were not Voldemort's followers – in fact, they seemed to be against him. Other than that and the fact that they seemed to know each other, Kylie couldn't really tell.

Her options were open, of course; Scarwalk back in time again or back to Alpha (which she didn't wish to do), leave the ruins and search out another area (suicide considering the state of the world), or reveal herself to the duo.

It was the call of the lesser of three evils, it seemed, so Kylie looked for a good position to lay in plain sight, yet somewhat concealed. She quickly rubbed her face with dirt and ripped parts of her cloak (as quietly as possible) to make it seem like she had survived.

It didn't take long once Kylie had positioned herself.

"Ron, found one!" Hermione shouted. Kylie took a brief moment to observe the girl. Brunette curly hair (some would call it bushy), brown eyes that spoke of both intelligence and hardship, and...well, not exactly a hot body, but definitely not fat either.

As Ron came to check, she took a brief appraisal of him as well. Red, straight, short hair (really red to boot, Kylie observed), his eyes also showed hardship and intelligence, and, well, body wise, the two were meant to be.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming more gentle.

"I could be better," Kylie half-lied. She really didn't want to be in that world right now.

"Looks like it could've been worse," Ron noted, crouching. "Who are you?"

Kylie secretly panicked; she forgot to think of a suitable name to hide herself.

It suddenly came to her. "Amelia...I'm Amelia," she lied, hoping her voice sounded more convincing than she felt. Considering the two faces, she assumed they believed her.

Ron helped "Amelia" to her feet while Hermione went off to search for other survivors. Kylie didn't say anything, instead focusing on her own thoughts – the thoughts of her now-dead friend Amelia.


End file.
